My Biggest Fear, was always YOU
by Mae Liz
Summary: Lance made the building fall down again, but this time Kitty lost six years of her life! What will she do with the amnesia, and why do Remy and Pietro both care so much? And what is this "Mutant Witness Protection" that they talked about.
1. Setting the Stage for a New Man

A/N- ok guys, this is a new KP2 fic, but this one is one that I really have a desire to write, and by having a desire to write

A/N- ok guys, this is a new KP2 fic, but this one is one that I really have a desire to write, and by having a desire to write it this means that I will most likely update quickly. I don't have a full plot line yet, hell I don't even have the final couple figured out, I figure that that will have to spring up on me, or be a poll. Which, by the way, there is a poll on my profile for those of you who want to vote. I need a little bit of help deciding the couple, and I will take your votes into consideration. Pick your fave and then your runner up.

A/N2- This is officially the start of KP2 spams your inbox with updates! Enjoy!

A/N3- this doesn't really follow Evo. In this fic, they were never revealed as mutants.

My biggest fear, was always you

Chapter 1

Setting the Stage for a New Man

"Kitty Pryde? You're attending the Bayville CTC? What is a rich genius like you doing at a crummy college like this?" Pietro asks in astonishment as he enters the empty lecture hall. The room fit over one hundred students comfortably, and was broken into three sections, set on a slight rise. Kitty sat in the front row of the middle section, in a pair of jeans and plain pale blue t-shirt, her brown hair falling around her waist in curls.

"Long story. Been a while Pie." Kitty teases laughing as she twirls her pencil around her finger. "How did you get into an Advanced Calculus class?" She asks closing her notebook and crossing her legs, causing him to notice the jeweled sandals that were on her feet.

Just because I slack off doesn't make me a moron. You knew me in high school." Pietro retorts running a hand through his silver locks, a trademark of his.

"Ok, I can concede that point, maybe. We still see each other. I am dating your roommate after all." Kitty replies laughing as Pietro sinks into the seat beside Kitty. "Wait… did you decide you like me recently?" Kitty asks running her hands through her hair and causing it to fan out around her, a few locks hitting Pietro as they descended.

"Might as well be friendly to my 'all knowing' leader's girlfriend. Might come in handy, or at least give me an opening to show him up." Pietro remarks giving his trademark smirk that had made so many girls do impossible feats to get his attention in years past.

"I've been there. I'm only civil with Jean for the benefits of fewer lectures from Scott. But in my defense I think you'll grow to like me." Kitty smiles knowingly.

"Over time I can grow to like anyone."

"Well, since Lance and I aren't breaking up any time soon, better get started with that whole liking me now thing. Might help if he decides to ride your ass later for something."

"I said over time, who says I haven't already begun?" Pietro asks slyly.

"I did." Lance says with an accompanying earthquake. "Eyes off my girlfriend." Lance threatens and Pietro notices the scared look that comes across Kitty's face as Lance makes his way across the room to her.

"Better work to keep her Alvers. Kitten might just climb up another tree, one she likes more." Pietro warns placing a hand on the smaller girl's slightly shaking hand.

"Get off of her Maximoff. Lance says picking Kitty up by the shoulders and pulling her out of her seat to stand behind him protectively.

"Ow Lance, that hurt." Kitty says as a pained expression crosses her face that is lost to Lance, but is noticed to Pietro causing his eyes to spark with fury.

"Kitty, he'll do worse to you. I've never hurt you and I never will. Now, we're leaving." Lance says as he grabs her tiny wrist in his rough hands, with an audible pop.

"Lance, this is my class! You're hurting me! Let go!" Kitty pleads as she drops to her knees, looking around the empty room, judging if she should phase.

"Fuck it, you're leaving with me now." Lance demands as the room begins to violently shake, and they can hear students fleeing the small building. Lance begins to pull her arm again but Kitty phases through his grasp and falls into the arms of Pietro Maximoff, whose anger is simmering on the brink of explosion.

"No Lance, go home. I have paid for this class, go back to your hovel." Kitty spits with venom and bravery that makes her eyes go wide as she realizes what she has just done.

"Fine, you better not come home Pietro, I'm throwing your shit out onto the lawn. You can collect sometime… it might be in the trash."

"Throw even one of his belongings out and you will never see me again Lance. I will never speak to you." Kitty says as she jumps out of Pietro's arms.

"Well, I'm going to force you to remember those words when you come crawling back cold and lonely, looking for a good time." Lance says sending Kitty a bone chilling smile.

"Shove it Lance. Consider us over. I won't be crying for you, and I'm sick of your abuse. Lance, it's over, and when you come crying to come back to me, I'll just send out Logan." Kitty threatens as a flicker of fear causes the angry boy's face.

"Oh, you're going to regret that." Lance says as the building falls around them, or at least where Kitty and Pietro should have been.

"_Xavier, can you hear me?"_ A frantic voice calls out to the Professor breaking the calm of his office, and waking him from a light doze.

_"Yes, what do you need?"_ He asks the masculine voice as he tries to place it with one of his students, but is unable.

_"It's Kitty, she's hurt. Lance came into our classroom and he tore down the building. I barely got her out in time to not kill her, it all happened so fast, I barely had time to react."_

_"Calm down Pietro." _Xavier urges the frantic young adult. _"I have disarmed the security on the mansion, bring her here, we can't risk a doctor seeing her."_

_"You're letting me come in?"_

_"My doors are open to all who decide to enter them. You shall be welcomed with open arms, for you have saved one of our members, and to that we are grateful. Please, hurry, that is all I ask."_

"Quick enough for you?" Pietro asks bursting through the doorway, holding Kitty's limp body tightly in his arms, close to his chest.

"Sometimes I forget how fast you can travel. Tell me what happened as we get her down to the med lab. Hank McCoy is down there now, awaiting our arrival. I know that keeping pace with one as slow as myself is hard for you, but I would ask that you share the tale on our way."

"Of course, as long as she gets what she needs." Pietro says cradling the smaller form to his muscular body.

"Now start from the beginning."

"I didn't do it!" Lance pleads holding his bleeding nose. "I didn't try to kill her!"

"Listen bub, Stripes and I don't take to liars. Now she can drain ya or ya can tell us the truth." Logan threatens slowly pushing his claws out and toward the younger man.

"An remember, all it takes is one false move from meh. I don't even have ta try, and tha prof'll believe meh. Logan and Ah'll just say ya got feisty. Ya don't want us ta do that. Trust meh." Rogue says grabbing his hair and pulling his hair back.

"I didn't mean to bring the building down! She's fine! I know it! There was no one in the room when I looked. I looked for her! I love her!"

"Ah don't bring buildings down on tha people tha Ah love."

"You don't understand our love! No one does! We are in love!" Lance pleads flinching from Rogue's bare hands.

"Listen here bub, you come near Half-Pint again and Stripes and I will make it an event that you don't even want to relive. We're relocating her, so don't even try it." Logan says retracting his claws and walking away, followed by Rogue.

"Now, I feel the best thing for her now is to be away from him. He is an unstable young man." Xavier says slowly. "I felt that Pietro may have been hiding something, so when I searched his mind I got images of many things that Kitty has been hiding from us for years, think of this as witness protection, mutant style."

"I'm not sure I like this at all, Charles." Ororo says standing and looking out the window of Xavier's office, her long hair blowing in the breeze that her anger was making. "I don't want to send her away. We can't send her to her mother, because he is from the same town, and would know where everything is."

"I personally do not want to send her to Moira, she has enough on her hands now handling Pete and his enemies of his previous employer, that would place her in a potentially violent situation." Hank says from his seat in front of Xavier's desk.

"And sending her with Magneto may not be a good idea either." Xavier says placing his face in his upturned hands. "I'm at a loss, normally these matters resolve themselves, but with the destructive power that he has, I do not desire to keep her in a situation like he has put her in."

"It's a tough call Chuck, I'll give ya that point. I don't like the idea of putting her with Magneto, but it may be the best choice. She is gonna feel safe around Pietro, and I think that will help her with the transition. I want to see her gone less than any of you all, but in all honesty, what choice do we have?"

"I do have to agree Charles." Ororo says turning from the window.

"I do as well."

"Then I will make the arrangements with Eric this week. She needs time to recover. In the meantime, get Pietro set up in one of the rooms close to the Med Lab. She will want him there with her."

So? Read and Review! I wanna know what you all think!


	2. What happens when you remember nothing?

My Biggest Fear, was always YOU

A/N- so this is a really quick update for me! I hope to be able to keep this up, I just seem to have inspiration for this story now! I need more reviews though! Come on people! The more reviews the more likely I am to work on all of my stories!

My Biggest Fear, was always YOU

Chapter 2

What happens when you remember nothing?

"Kitten, wake up, please." Pietro pleads from her bedside, holding her hand carefully so he didn't move the IV in her arm.

"Any time now Pietro." Hank McCoy says smiling at the younger mutant. "Her concussion is fading, and normal brain activity is returning. She may have scattered memories of a week ago."

"I'm prepared for that, I just want her to remember, so that I can apologize. The one time that I needed my speed I don't have it." Pietro says bowing his head in shame.

"Pietro her own powers could have saved both of you, as well as preventing this from ever occurring. You can't place all the blame solely on yourself."

"Who are you two? Where am I? Why did you take me from my parents?" Kitty asks jerking awake in a daze.

"Katherine what is the last thing you remember?" Hank asks slowly as the image inducer shows her the Hank McCoy before the beast inside took over. If she had amnesia, he wasn't going to scare her. He didn't know what she would remember, he had to be gentle.

"I was standing inside my school and Lance totally brought the building down, but it was too fast for me to figure out how to use my powers, but right as something hit me, he saved me. I didn't want the kids at my high school to know about my power. I was scared to show it off, and it almost cost me my life."

"She has combined last week with the incident from her hometown six years ago. Lance nearly killed both of them, and her parents, by bringing down her high school around their ears." Xavier comments solemnly.

"It would appear so. Could we get her parents her quickly? They may be able to help her regain her memories." Hank adds hopefully.

"Yes, Jean and I can go tonight to pick them up in the X-Jet. This will save them the expense of traveling. They seem to be frugal people."

"It may also help cool them down a little, since they may see us as having placed their daughter in a dangerous situation."

Actually, her own X-gene did that for us." Xavier says heading toward the door of his office. "I had no part in putting that in the equation."

"So I'm suffering from amnesia from the building falling don around me, and I'm missing six years?" Kitty asks staring at Pietro, her eyes as large as dinner plates. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Look at this." Pietro says pulling a mirror out of the nightstand drawer. "This isn't the thirteen year old Kitty Pryde, you are now nineteen and a college student." He explains as she glances quickly in the mirror before taking a long look, and having her eyes glued to the reflection on its surface.

"My hair, my face… everything has changed. Has it really only been six years? I look like a new person entirely. I look beautiful." Kitty says running her hands through her brown hair causing the mirror to drop to her lap. "Wow, my hair is so beautiful."

"Kitty, hat do you remember last?"

"Like I told you, Xavier and Jean were totally bugging me yesterday. They came in all high and mighty and totally decided to ruin my life. Jean like followed me around school all day, and cornered me on the stage. I can't believe her nerve. She is like a total biotch."

"Ok, well, better yet what do you remember of me?" Pietro asks quietly, the look on his face was the look of a person hoping against hope for a miracle.

"I remember that you were there, and that he was yelling at me about something about wanting him or something. I don't know, I've never had a boyfriend, well never had a serious one at least. I felt fear, like I just knew he was gonna hurt me, and I guess he did. I remember that he was yelling about you. When I think of him, I get flashes of memories, but nothing totally concrete. Every memory that I have of him is totally tainted with fear. Oh my God! What did I do?" Kitty asks crying. "Pietro, I don't know what I did." She cries as Pietro wraps his arms around her, hoping to calm her down.

"Kitty, you were trapped. You dated Lance off and on for over five years. You thought that you were in love, but everyone around you just didn't see what he was doing to you. I didn't see it until the two of you had been together for over four years, and by that point you wouldn't listen to me."

_"What do you want Pietro? I have a life you know. Lance is expecting me in a few minutes. I have to be there." Kitty demands snidely at the pale speed demon. _

_"What do you even see in him? I saw him hit you yesterday, he threw you into a wall! How the hell are you going to go back to him? What would posses you to? Why would you want to?" Pietro screams at her, causing people in the park to look at them, and Kitty to blush violently. _

_"Listen Pietro," Kitty begins, her voice a deadly low whisper, "get out of my love life. You hear me? I will have to tell Lance if you don't stop messing with it. Lance and I love each other, and you are never going to be able to change that. If he knows that you are talking to me he will be furious. So if you want to be the reason he looses his temper this time and hits me, be my guest. But be prepared for him to come after you too."_

_"What do you see in him? What does he have that other guys don't?"_

_"He has my heart. Pietro, you would never understand."_

"But you seem so honest, why would I not believe you? Why would I want to be hit?" Kitty asks in honest confusion. "It doesn't make any sense." Kitty adds placing her small hand on Pietro's.

"We have never been the best of friends Kitty, I want to be honest. I know that you can't remember much right now, and I don't want to mislead you. I know that one day you will have all of your memories back, and I don't even want you to accuse me of lying. To put it nicely we always got on each other's nerves. I'm willing to put the past behind and let us start over. All the things I did in the past were out of jealousy. Lance had you, and I wanted you."

"That is sweet." Kitty says with tears in her eyes. "I don't have much of a choice in the starting over department, it seems that ceiling beam made the choice for me." Kitty laughs softly. "I don't see a reason why we can't. I can understand being jealous, I'm human after all, we all have our moments of stupidity, and we all have our moments of jealousy. All is forgiven. I remember our conversation, well bits and pieces, before the building came down… but I don't see a reason why we can't. I mean, if I was talking to you knowing everything I don't see a problem now." Kitty smiles softly.

"Remy heard what ya did ta a defenseless girl." He says slowly to Lance who is tied to a chair with zip ties. "Remy don't like. A man never hits a woman, and a man never puts a woman in danger without her consent."

"Why do you care?" Lance asks dangerously in the dark room, regardless of his prone position.

"Ya don't have much room ta talk now. Remy wouldn't piss him off, if he were you. Now, Mags has sent me here to teach you a lesson. Since you are under his command, and you disobeyed a direct order. Mags is not happy."

"And why does he care? She is my girlfriend."  
"Well, she ain't anymore." Remy taunts twirling his staff in his hands. "Mags has ordered Remy ta make ya vacate the area. He has also ordered Remy ta strip ya of yer powers, so Remy has a guest here." He says and opens the door to reveal Rogue. "Mon chere here has recently discovered that she can make a mutant powerless forever. Dis be Remy's plan." He announces as a look of horror crosses Lance's face.

"Now this is fer all tha times ya were mean ta Kitty, and all tha times ya hit her, and all the times ya kept her from doing somethin she really wanted ta. Are ya sure yer ready for this?" Rogue asks mockingly removing a glove to reveal a pale white hand. "Ah know Ah am." She says ass she places he hand on his cheek.


	3. Regaining Something? Or never lost?

My Biggest Fear, was always YOU

A/N- Before I answer your reviews, I just wanted to ask everyone to check out my story that I am updating most often called The Right Cause. This one will get updated, I promise, but that is the main story I am working on, and I encourage everyone to read it!

Felinefairy100- Well, you kind of get your answer. This was just sitting on my laptop, so I added a few paragraphs and here it is! I hope that you don't think that I am making anything permanent. This is all temporary, it all relies on her memories, and my mood )

Deathrosekitty- A Kimy moment may not happen, but I do have other stories that they happen in, and I have some stories on my favorites that are Kimys.

Squrlie Jack- I hope this wasn't too slow for you!

My Biggest Fear, was always YOU

Chapter 3

Regaining Something? Or was it never lost?

"Well, I get these things that… well, more like feelings about people, like my memories are beginning to come back. Something tells me that I don't want them to come back though." Kitty confides in Pietro as they sit on the bed in her new room, since Hank thought it was best for her to be alone, until she readjusted to life in the mansion, and rooming with Rogue.

"Yeah, I can understand that." He says slowly smiling at her. "So, you've been like this for almost a week, what do you think of your memory loss? What are your plans?" Pietro asks hoping that questions would maybe unlock something in her mental memory lockdown.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to go back to classes. I hear that they totally are opening the school back up in a few days. They had to like take two weeks or something to like figure out if it was on a fault line or something. You'd think that they would realize by now that it's a mutant, but I guess that they main population are morons, and that is why we haven't been discovered.

"Then again, we have that same stoke or idiocy to thank for the fact that we aren't totally in over our heads with protestors. They seem to believe everything that Xavier leaks out, and that others do as well. I just don't know what I'm going to do, since I obviously don't remember enough to actually get back in the swing of college." Kitty says sighing and throwing herself from her sitting position to laying on her back.

"If I wasn't trying to get on your good side, I have a thing or two to say about your position." Pietro laughs looking at Kitty's once Indian style sitting position turned crossed legs while laying down. "Do I ever have some jokes."

"Pietro, you're so odd." Kitty smiles rolling over to her side, facing him, and stretching her legs out. "I wonder why I never saw this side of you in all the years that I knew you in the past. I mean it. You seem perfect, and I wish that I could be that way." Kitty says as a sigh escapes her lips.

"I try, thanks for noticing." He replies sitting on the bed, so that her back is to him.

"I have a question though." Kitty says sitting up and facing him and locking his eyes with her own blue gaze. "You have to be honest, and you can't laugh at me." She says as she scoots across her bed so that she is sitting beside him.

"Of course I-" He begins but is cut off by her mouth crashing to his and immediately, out of instinct, he quickly flips her so that she is laying, and he is hovering over her, so quickly that neither of them see the move, and it startles Kitty into phasing her mouth away.

"Wow." Kitty says gasping, as Pietro pants slightly looking away from her. "I didn't think that you would react quite like that."

"I'm sorry, if I scared you." Pietro says still not meeting her eyes.

"You just shocked me, I forgot how quickly you can move." Kitty smiles grabbing his face lightly and turning it so that she can meet his gaze. "Kiss me again."

"Ah knew it was comin." Rogue sighs as Logan's face wrinkles up in disgust.

"Well, have to hand it to him, he waited for six years, and Half-Pint had to force him to break that habit." Logan mocks gently.

"Logan, I have a confession." Rogue says looking up at him. "Ah don't know how to tell the professor. Ya know how we promised ta not hurt Lance without the other?"

"What did you do?"

"Ah striped him of his power, Remy asked me to." Rogue says blushing and looking away.

"Well, I approve. Chuck told me it was gonna happen. He already knows, and doesn't give a damn in all honesty. He says that since Magneto is looking at joining us anyway, why does it matter."

"What?" Rogue asks standing quickly, her shock written on her face plainly.

"No one is mad. You did what you had to do. Chuck knew it was only a matter of time till you blew it on him anyway. No one is mad at you; in all honesty we are looking at this as a way to get rid of him permanently. Since he no longer has a power, he can't try to come here and become a student. You have helped poor Kitty a lot more that you think you did Stripes."

"Ah guess."

"Pietro," Kitty sighs a few hours later, in her sleep.

"I'm right here." He says wrapping his arms around her sleeping form. "I will always be right here, as long as you want me." He adds placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Then stay with me forever." She whispers turning around in his arms, waking up. "I know that it is a little sudden, but everything that I can remember, I was always drawn to you. I wanted you, and I'm not sure why I stayed with Lance. I know this is very sudden, but I want you forever."

"That has to be this talking." Pietro jokes pulling her closer to him and assaulting her mouth with his own.

"I must admit that this is very good, but that isn't what is talking." Kitty giggles in response before falling asleep again in his arms. "And since you can't claim that this is sex that means you can't say it has anything to do with your skill." Kitty mocks causing him to capture her mouth again with his own.

"Lance, yo!" Toad calls out hopping to the door as Lance bursts into the crumbling house. "What's up? You've been gone almost a week man!"

"Not now Toad!" Lance says storming up the stairs.

"Dude, what's up with him?" Toad asks Blob, who was standing with a look of utter confusion written across his face. "Never mind, look who I just asked."


End file.
